Maximum Jutsu
by GlompGal
Summary: Max wakes up in the arms of an orange masked man.how did I get here?who are these people?Where has the flock disapeared to?...or maybe...I was the one who disapeared? maximum rideXnaruto crossover.PLEASE review.first real fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:ARIGHT!my first REAL fanfic(the other didnt really count, I think, it was just a page long..)I would really appreciate it for reviews, and CONSTRUCTIVE critism.

**Flamers can go burn themselves.**

Thankyou, and enjoy.

(key)

"talking"

"_thinking_"

this fic is based after "schools out forever" the book, and shippuuden, after the akatsuki got gaara's biiju.

000000000000000000000000000

**Part One**

Its really hard to think about whats going to happen to us now that we've done our main mission, but we still needed to do more, thats right, more.

As we soar though the cold air, I gaze over at the flock. Fang was having trouble carrying Akila, while Angel seemed to have no trouble whatsoever holding Total. Angel was still her happy self, having a small conversation with Total. My turn holding Akila ended 3 hours ago, she's just so fricken BIG! I really struggle with another dog, that cant even _talk _joining the flock, but Total just wouldnt shut up about what he would do if I left her behind. I continue looking around and watch Iggy and Gazzy whispering like school girls, probably planning a new prank on some poor, poor person. I then turn to Nudge, and noticed she was looking a little distant. I tilted my wings and slowed back so I was side by side with her.

"uhhh... Hey?"

Nudge looked startled for a minute before , she didnt notice me coming over?

"Oh, Hey max."She answered, quite blantly, if I may add.

"lost in a cloud in your head?"

Nudge snorted."Geez Max, Its not like I can get lost in my own head or something!"

I smiled, but still felt the need to question.

"You...alright or something? you look a little down."

Nudge looked down, at the clouds below. I watched her, already guessing what she was thinking about.

"Is it your parents?"I ask delicately. Nudge nodded slowly.

I sighed, I was gonna try and do some "family therapy" sessions before the voice appeared back into my head.

"_Max?"_

_oooh great timing. _i thought, knowing the voice could hear that. _And what, do you want us to do now_, _for saving the world? _I asked it.

"_relax max. your misson will be clear soon enough. But, I do need to ask you a question."_

"_.............and?"_

"_max, have you realised any differences in your skills?flying wise?" _the voice asked me, like it was talking about the weather, a perfectly normal thing.

"_uhhhhhh...no." _I thought, getting suspicious to where this conversation was going.

" _I was just asking,that is all."_It said, before dissapearing as quickley as it came.

Alright, this is getting annoying, Not only do I have a voice inside my head, but now its just 'popping in' to ask me a question out of the blue? Not even saying hi?!

I sigh in exhaustion, not from flying for thousands of miles, but metally exhausted. Yeah, thats right, I JUST start to feel tired from everyting thats happened in my life, haha...no. But as I turn back to Nudge, I notice her eyes getting droopy.

I sigh again, and called out to the rest of the flock to head down. We had been flying for two days now, and we all deserved rest. It was also getting pretty dark.

We were in a very remote area, so I didnt even have to tell anyone what to do as everyone set out to collect firewood, and make a..well, make-shift shelter. Within an hour we were all resting around a warm fire, talking quietly.

Nudge seemed better now, and was chatting with total, while I turned to fang, to start up a conversation. Things had been pretty tense the past couple of days, but it seemed better now that the whole"saving the world" saga was over.

"So has _it_ told you what we're gonna do next?"Fang asked lazily, crosslegged infront of the fire.

He was talking about the voice, of course.

"I shifted into a more comfortable position. "No...its being really weird lately."

fang turned to me, a worried/annoyed/suspicious look on his face. "How so?"

"Well...It asked me how my flying was doing."

Fang stared at me-i stared back. We both burst into laughter and received a bunch of other stares from the rest of the flock.

After we calmed down, everyone finally difted off to sleep, yet I lay awake, irritated by the voice. After not getting tired after 2 hours of just laying there, I got up and prepared to take a night flight, alone.

No one shifted, and I stretched out my wings and shook out the stiffness. I flew up almost silently and soared up, feeling the cold air bite at my face.

It was almost dark, apart from the stars and the half moon up high. I wanted to go higher, higher than the moon, and take the flock off this planet. But it was impossible, we would always be seperate from the human society. Even if they did accept us as of saving the world.

I still felt angry about these things, but reminded myself of how great earth could be, by just gazing over the passing forest below. I began to fly faster, and faster, and soon I was going more than twohundred miles per , I loved doing this, it was so fun!!! I began to feel I was going faster than I had ever gone, making me feel estatic, so I went along with it, the wind burning my face, but I ignored it. I wanted to test myself-but then my vision began to turn white....

Then suddenly, I stopped.

Seriously, I just stopped, making my brain feel like it was being lurched out of my lungs. The air around me was hot as I sweated and gasped for air, my ears ringing. I began to fall slowly, then picked up speed.

My wings felt so tired, I almost couldn't lift them, but I forced myself to swoop into a gliding position before slowing down into a tree top. I was still panting hard and my wings were trembling slightly. I sat on a giant branch, moss covering hard bark.

I glanced around, not that there was much to see since it was still dark. I could barely see anything, my eyes blanking out at every couple heartbeats. I couldn't hear anything either as my heart felt like it was in my head.

I felt scared, since I had NO idea of where I was, and I couldnt use my main senses. Ok, so what?even the great max gets scared every now and then. I _clearly_ wasnt thinking properly aswell, as I cried out sotfly before sinking into sweet, sweet unconciousness.

"Fang...."

000000000000000000000000

Light tickeled onto my eyes lids, making me see red throught them. My whole body felt stiff and sore, and I groaned softly when I tried to move.

"Oi! She's awake!!!"a voice called-very, very close.

I tensed immediately at the sound of an unfamilliar voice. I tensed even more(if that was even poosible) at the sound of another.

"Geez, Tobi, can you be _any_ louder, un?"

"Tobi is a-"

"SHUT UP!"

I opened up one eye, then another, and found the sun shining on my eyes, causing me to squint. I was lying on my back, on the ground, which was _extremly _uncomfortable.

"Uhg...wha.."I said whorsely.

"Are you ok?! Tobi stopped you from falling from tree and helped you!"

I sat up slowly, pain going throughout my body and head. My hand went to my forehead as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Uuhhhg... Thanks?" I spoke, not really hearing.

I heard someone approching,fast, and snapped my head in that direction, causing my vision to swim. A blond haired person was approaching me and looked threatning. He...Or even a she(I wasnt sure with my vision failing) had a angry look on his face.

I realised he seemed about to hurt me, and sat back ubruptly, but bumped in the one who called himself; "Tobi".

"Oiiiii, Deidara-senpai!! Dont hurt her, she hasnt done anything wrong!"

I nodded dimly like a idiot. I was too weak to fight against anyone.

"But how do we know she's not the enemy!" hissed, glaring at me.(I decided it was a he, since his voice was pretty deep.)

I winced, who ever these people were, I was sure they thought I was a suspicious person.

I felt tired again, and my eye lids were drooping. They opened up as I felt the man behind me touch my wings.

His voice seemed a little different this time, but he murmured, knowing I was close enough to hear.

"... And what are these, may I ask?"

I turned slightly, and came face to face mith a bright orange mask with swirls coming out of the one eye hole. I could see into his eye, and noticed a red iris.

Thats right, a red iris. Either this guy was an extreme loonatic, who liked wearing contact lenses to freak girls out who have just woken up in the middle of a forest in the arms of a stranger(what a charmer, dont you think?), or some freaky mutant from _the school._

I panicked, and struggled to get away from him and stood up shakily, my legs wobbling under my weight.

I nearly fell again, but fought against it, as I decided I needed to get out of here, fast, away from these strange people.

I stepped back, and looked at the blond, who didnt move. The orange masked man was standing now, facing me.

I panted, already out of breath, but knew I had to get out of here. I turned and unfolded my wings, flapping wildly and lifted myself off the ground, hearing gasp's behind me. I smirked and flew higher and was soon over the giant tree's-wait, giant tree's?where the _hell_ was I?

As I flew, I could only hear the wind against my ears before hearing more wing flaps. I turned, expecting to see the flock, ready to help me and yell at me, asking where I'd been.

But it wasnt them. It was a giant bird, bigger than my wingspan, with the blond and orange mask dude riding on it.

_Crap._

I was too tired but resisited sleep as I swooped to the left,and speeded up, trying to shake them it was impossible, and it seemed as they were approching fast. I gritted my teeth in pain as my whole body screamed for rest, but tried to ignore it, tears brimming my eyes.

I flew up, planning to lose them in the clouds, but was interrupted as I heard little wings flapping next to my ear.

I turned to see a smaller version of the bird that was behind me, flying beside me.

"_What the-"_

**BANG!**

I felt a searing hot pain in my left arm and wings, before tumbling towards the ground and beginning to black out.

Instead of the ground hitting me, I felt arms close in on me, catching me in mid air, like I weighed nothing.

"Gotcha."

My eyes closed to the sight of that one, red eye behind that mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I havent updated...im not even gonna bother explaining why -_-

000000000000000000000000000

For the second time, I slowly opened my eyes groggily. I realised I was lying down again from blacking out(again) and did a quick body check. Nope, my body wasnt aching anymore, but my left shoulder and wing hurt like a bi-

"so I see your awake,un."a voice echoed from a small distance away.

I lazily turned my head wondering where the voice came from,and noticed that it was almost dark in the area I was in, apart from an orange flickering light a few metres away from me. There, behind a small fire was the same blonde man I saw earlier, defined only by the light.

He was leaning against a wall of somesort, strangely relaxed. It seemed we were in a large cave.

I tried to answer with a smart remark, but only managed a murmering croak, before scrunching my eyes shut in annoyance and pain. I hated seeming so weak!

The man let out a short laugh, before I heard him shuffle around then move towards me.

I opened my eyes again and saw him peering _right_ at me,_ right_ next to me. I glared, hating the fact that he was treating me like a...a stupid zoo animal, not that this had never happened before or anything. I took that chance to try and move away,only to nearly scream in pain from my arm suddenly acting up in pain. I heard the man move away slowly, and shuffling around some more.

Sweating, i glanced at my left arm and shoulder that was visable from the firelight. I gasped in shock and more pain at the sight of bandages covering it, and not blood seeping out, but what looked like water...which I knew wasnt water.

I moaned silently before looking away back at the blonde. He was rumaging through a pack before bringing out more bandages.

"_Oh no way your coming near me again!" _I thought, trying to come up with enough stregnth to move away again with moving my left arm. Of course, i failed miserably,and slumped back down, eyeing the man now walking over to me with more medical equipment.

"why are you helping me..?" i croaked,looking at him.

"leaders order's." he replied simply.

"_well that explains a lot, doesnt it!?" _i wanted to say,but biting my tongue because of the position I was in.

I tensed up as I felt his hand brush against my wings.

"just relax will you? i need to change your stupid wounds." he said,getting impatient. It was clear this guy had a short temper.

I was also someone in the same boat as him.

"well maybe if I wasnt attacked, this wouldnt have happened now, would it?"

The man growled in reply, clearly pissed now, but still reframed from hurting my arm that he was now unbandaging.

When he removed the bandage up to my elbow, I stared at my damaged skin. Never in my life, even at the school,had I seen a wound on my own body this bad.

The skin had swelled up,due to large blisters and thick skin hanging off in pieces,and a sticky fluid leaking out everytime my arm was slightly moved. It was gory, yes, but what freaked me out about the horribly looking would was that there was no blood.

From what I could remember, it was an explosion which had caused this. I had been partially blown up.

Great.

I squeezed my eyes shut,not wanting to look at it any longer. i needed to think about something ok, try to remember... i suddenly remembered that there was another man that was with this one earlier. I shivered at the thought of him. Something was up with that weird mask and eye.

I scanned the cave floor, but saw no-one else.

"Tobi isnt here, if thats who your looking for, and a damn good thing too,un."the man spoke suddenly,startling me.

"...tobi?"I murmered

"yeah,un. the masked idiot."the man spoke,brow furrowing. "He left awhile ago to get some more fire wood...speaking of which,where the hell is he!,he's been gone for 2 hours!" the man spoke sounding pissed. I guessed he didnt really like this 'tobi'. Wait a second...

"I've been asleep from 2 hours?"i asked,wondering how long I was out.

The man laughed "alot longer than that, little girl,you've been unconcious for almost two days now."

my eye's widened. Two days!?LITTLE GIRL??! The flock would be worried sick by now! I had to get out of here, wherever this place was, and find them! At this thought I tried for the second time to get up completely,cringing at the pain as I slowly sat up.

The man I had decided to nickname blondie eyed me, seemingly amused by my efforts, which were futile because of the intence pain. Even though I couldnt stand, and probably fly, I managed to sit up and cradle my left arm slightly.

I glanced around again for the masked man, yet again seeing no one. Not only that,but there was an akward silence between me and blondie. It was him who broke the silence.

"so whats your name,un."he asked.

I looked away, not answering.

Blondie stood up to put some more wood on the fire then looked at me. "heh, I knew you wouldnt answer that, no worries,we'll get it out of you when we take you back to base, un."

I whipped my head around to him and stared in horror at his firelit face. They were gonna touture me?

"That is,when Tobi's come back,un."he spoke softley, giving me a creepy smile.

I shivered, and looked away again, staring at the dirt. It wasnt like me to be so powerless...i hated it so much, but with my wing and arm like this, I would have to wait for it to heal before I could get into action again, and by the looks of this wound, that would take about a week-which was too long for my liking.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard echoing footsteps approching quickley,before out of the darkness, stepped the masked man.

"Deidara-sempaiiii!!!!"

"oh for the love of...what tobi...?" Deidara(as I now knew of) asked irritated.

"....the firewood got lost..."

I swear this 'Deidara' had a twitching problem aswell, as I eyed his face. "well it doesnt matter,un. We're leaving."

My eyes widened, it was time to go.

"RIGHT!" Tobi shouted, his slightley muffled voice ringing though the cave, and he slowly walked towards me. I flinched when his arm reached out towards me, but only saw he was going to help me get up. I obliged, and slowly stood. If I wanted to get out of here, i would have to 'play nice' with these weirdo's.

I kinda wish the voice was here for me right now...

000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

As I neared the light at the end of the tunnel(haha, maybe I was dead??), I began planning my escape quickley and thoroughly, knowing I didnt have much time 'till they porbably came up with the idea to secure me propley-you know, the whole bag over head and wings secured with wire or rope(probably rope because its cheaper) and since I didnt have that apart from a hand on my shoulder, I had already came up with the best plan of them all.

Twist outta their grip then run like hell.

As my heart race quickened, the grip on my shoulder tightened a little...almost like the person holding it could read my thoughts.

I looked up at the tall masked man who seemed to not be paying much attention apart from holding me, and pondered about the strange piece on his face. I tripped on a small stone making me pay attention to the way ahead, earning a look from him.

Well..at least there was no freaky bloodshot eye or something staring at me. Somehow,its a lot worse from being stared at normally. And yes, being stared at is normal for me.

Finally out of the bat-cave, I quickley glanced around, taking in a good escape route.

The place almost seemed the same to what I remembered waking up to earlier,apart from large rocks and cliff's behind me, and a few extra shrubs. The tree's were the same, huge and almost ancient, with patches of moss covering their bases.

I whipped my head around to a large sound almost like a muffled explosion, and turned to see a giant bird which seemed to appear out of NOWHERE.

Deidara stood next to it,waiting for us to get on, almost like an impatient mother waiting for her kids to get in the car for school. Like it was normal, which in my case, wasnt. Although I guess I should be used to the whole not normal stuff...I do have wings and all.

I stepped back,only to be roughley pulled forward towards it by Tobi. As I approached the bird I noted how much it looked like a sculpure,except when it turned its head down and stretched it's beak, no sound escaping its mouth.

I shreiked when I suddenly was lurched into the air and landed softley on the back of the giant bird.

"D-did you just _jump_?"I asked in awe to the masked man. I had never seen anyone jump like that apart from the flock and Erasers.

I stared at Deidara as he threw something small into the air,only to blow up in smoke as he jumped into the air, repeating the same jump as tobi-something no one normal could do.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed another bird, identical to the one I stood on. I was sat down by Tobi when the bird started to shudder and the giant wings began to flap.

My eyes snapped open as I realised we were going to fly. I couldnt decide if this was good or bad. Should I run now? or wait until we were in the air to make my escape?my wing wasnt healed, but it could stop me from plummeting straight into the ground, barely. And if I was quick enough,i could run out of their view and get the hell away from them and this madness.

I decided it was the best idea, as the bird slowly lifted off the ground and made its way into the air.

It was quite odd, flying but not using my own wings. It was not like a plane aswell,and there wasnt a constant humming and ,this was open space,the cool wind blowing into your face, and your ears didnt pop continuously.

I suddenly realised that Tobi wasnt holding me anymore,but walking to the tip of the bird to sit down in another place,leaving me near the rump of the bird thing. I looked around to see deidara right by our side,standing in the middle of his own bird. It was perfect for my escape, and I decided it was the right height for me to jump. Slowly, I edged to the back of the bird, glancing again to make sure, i silently fell from the bird by a small backwards roll. These weirdo's let their guard down-they had no idea who they were dealing with.

As I felt the air friction around me increase, I heard a shout from above before turning to face the approaching ground and slowly opening my wings,tears pricking my eyes as searing hot pain jutted the skin of my wings. They finally snapped open with a grunt and I swerved to the undergrowth. With my sensitive ears I could already hear the wing flaps of the giant birds appraching,but I was ready this time and ran forward, planning on losing them in the numerous trees surrounding me.

I probably ran faster then I had ever before, even though I felt weak from the lack of food and energy I had spent, but pushed forward,dodging the branches that seemed to be out to get me. I could hear the flapping getting more and more distant but kept going,only glancing over my shoulder once only to see thick tree cover-which was perfect. If they couldnt see me from the air,it was my advantage this time. I swore at them inwardly for seeing me be so weak before. If the chance ever came I would show them how good I really am at combat, although,bombs are pretty dangerous. I would know this thanks to Izzy being the idiot with..i felt tears prick my eyes again at just the thought of the flock. I was so confused as to where I was,all these people were, and if the flock were safe themselves. And,this whole time...I hadnt heard the voice once.

I slowed in my tracks,panting and looking around. There was no sound apart from my breath and a few twittering birds.

Well,at least there was something normal here I thought,glancing at a bird hopping about on a branch.

This place was odd though, As I had never seen many places like this before-the wildlife was kindof familiar but different in a way. Untouched would be the word.

The flock and I had encountered many places man had not been to yet,so that was what I was sensing here, but it was different to any forest's I had seen before. Surely a place like this would have been in National Geographic or something. I slumped down behind a tree and tall shrub to gain some rest,feeling the blood pumping wildley in my wing and left arm. It was feeling better than it did before, showing the good sign of healing. I felt the need to sleep again,and glanced around the forest floor from my hiding place to make sure the coast was clear-It seemed I lost the two guys after me,letting my breathe a sigh of relief. I shuffled back, took one last look around,before falling into a dreamless sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

I awoke, to the sound of grumbling and strange noises. I instantly tenced up,looking around wildly,only to realise it was my stomach making the horrid sound. I sighed and slumped back down against the tree I was leaning on and closed my eyes in fustration. It had been forever since I last had a good meal, and I needed food fast.

Slowly rising from my resting place, I noticed I was slightley damp from dew covering my body and wings. I could only guess I had slept 'till morning making me groan in fustration. I was still exaughsted from the deillema beforehand that was the reason I wound up in this weird place.

I sighed, before weakly heading out to search for food, which I hoped was somewhere near before I collapsed.

It was a good hour of me walking at what I sensed was north,before I smelt smoke with my sensitive nose. Where theres smoke, there's fire, which means people are probably near-a house maybe.

I was correct, and through the tree's, I glimpsed a rooftop along with a chimmney puffing out smoke. As more came into view, I saw it was a small cottage-quite run down but seemed that people were still living in it. I was cautious as always, and as I got closer I saw the door of the small cottage was broken. It looked like it was forced down aswell,making me stop in my tracks and strain my ears for any sounds apart from the forest surrounding me.

There was nothing, and as I got closer I smelt something very familiar to my nostrils.

Blood.

I quickley sneaked to the window, away from the door incase someone should come out and looked inside. There was a small kitchen, and to my joy, I saw a loaf of bread, fruit and cans along the benchtop. Just the sight of it made my stomach grumble making me curse under my breath that someone might have heard it. Once again there was nothing so I creeped around the wall and back to the front door. As I entered the house I was hit with a wave of nausea as the smell of blood and something rotting in my face. I covered my nose and walked down the hallway,ignoring the kitchen I had seen earlier and was passing. There was a tiny hallway and two doors at the end and as I gazed into one I found a bathroom. It wasnt until I turned my head to the other room that I nearly cried out in horror at the sight.

Now,of course at the school, I had seen a lot of things. But somethings still made my stomach feel like it was in my throat.

This was one of those things, as I stared at what seemed an elderly couple,almost torn to shreads over their bed covered with blood and other things I couldnt focus on. I backed out quickley and ran out of the house,gulping in the fresh air. After a few more minutes of recovery, i went back in to gather the food I needed badly. Yes, I was stealing from dead people,but this was to survive. Running out again as soon as my hands were full.

It wasnt the best kind of food,but I didnt care as I practically swallowed it all within a minute, sighing with relief as I felt my stomach fill.

I turned around and looked at the house, seeing the smoke slowly rise up.

Those two people were murdered,in their own bed! It was unfair it seemed,but I was glad it wasnt me. Its always or be killed. And I couldnt change that,but only be grateful this place was here. I stood,looking to the side of the house again,seeing clothes hanging from the clothes line,then looking at my own clothes. I grimaced,knowing what I was going to do,feeling horrible for doing it but had no choice. My shirt was ripped and charred, and I had no jacket,as it somehow dissapeared during the ordeal earlier.

I sighed and walked towards the line,finding a navy singlet which seemed to fit alright, alswell as a large Black sweatshirt,which was WAY to big, but it was warm,and covered my wings,which was good,since I wouldnt be using them for a few days and the smart thing was to hide them.

I stepped back, and prepared to get walking again,only to grab somemore food and stuff it into a brown knapsack hanging off a chair inside the kitchen.

With one last look at the house, I moved away, finding a small dirt path-still heading north for more life around this area. I cursed myself for saying that, as I saw a dark grey,almost purple snake slowly crossed the path I was walking making me jump back and grimace at the sight of it. It dissapeared into a shrub along the path, and I stayed well away from it as I passed it, practically jumping a few feet to avoid it entirely.

I looked back,not seeing anything, and continued to walk the path keeping an eye on the ground hoping that no more would come near me.

...Man I hated those things.


End file.
